Mature Audiences Only
by Mirror Of Words
Summary: When Rin takes up the task of babysitting a dear friend's(?) little cousin, she drags her boyfriend Mikuo along for the ride. Little does she know what would follow... "M-Mikuo... N...Not in front of R-Ryuto..." "Forget the kid. He won't even know what we're doing. [implications of sexual situation, mikuo/rin, implied seewoo/gumi]


Title: Mature Audiences Only  
Full Summary: When Rin takes up the task of babysitting a dear friend's(?) little cousin, she drags her boyfriend Mikuo along for the ride. Little does she know what would follow... "M-Mikuo... N...Not in front of R-Ryuto..." "Forget the kid. He won't even know what we're doing.  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Mikuo x Rin, implied Seewoo x Gumi.  
Genre: Romance/Humour, one-shot.  
Disclaimer: Do not own any Vocaloid. They belong to their respective owners.

Image: Found on Google Images randomly, do not claim ownership and will be taken down by owner's request.

Always filter stuff before letting the kiddies watch. Whether in telly, or in real life...

Look, I'm not sure if the rating T is suitable, actually. If it isn't, please **inform me**. Thank you.

Comments and critisms would be gladly appreciated!

* * *

She wondered how this happened in the first place: her, Rin Kagamine, being stuck in her friend's Gumi's house with her boyfriend, Mikuo Hatsune, whilst babysitting said friend's young three-year-old cousin Ryuto, in such a... such a _suggestive _position.

Mikuo, atop her, his shirt off, revealing his slightly-toned chest, pinning her onto the sofa whilst kissing her, with his tongue twirling in dominance over hers, teasing, tempting. Her, moaning in ecstasy into his mouth, completely under his control. And, of course, cute, innocent little Ryuto, watching them whilst clutching onto his green stuffed dinosaur toy instead of watching whatever was on television.

"Nnhhh... M-Mikuo..." Rin moaned into his mouth, for some reason suddenly regaining her bearings on everything around her. "N...Not in front of R-Ryuto..."

"Forget the kid." he drawled somewhat lazily, shoving her blonde bangs away from her face. "He won't even know what we're doing."

"Mmmmph... Mi... kuo..."

Of course. This all began during that day in school.

...

"Rin!"

Said blonde girl turned around, only to find herself being tackled by the greenette, the both of them going down onto the ground smack in the middle of the hallway just outside their class. People took notice not to trip over them. Some sneered at them, or gave them dirty looks. Some thought rather... suggestive thoughts about them.

"Wha - hey! Gumi!" Rin tried her best to shove the girl off of her. "S-Stop that! We're getting looks from everyone else!"

"Oh! Sorry, heh." Gumi smiled, sticking a tongue out in an "oopsie!" manner and knocking her head with her knuckle, and got up onto her feet, pulling Rin up in the process. Rin dusted her butt, sighing. With Gumi's help, she picked up her books that fell when the greenette tackled her.

"So, what's the problem?" Rin asked while trudging into the classroom, Gumi right by her side. "I mean, it's not like you come around to ask me for stuff or to hang out with me; I'm something like your backup friend, aren't I?"

Immediately the girl's hands flew up and began making gestures in a story-telling manner, though all her gestures were quite overly dramatic. She was speaking so mechanically Rin had to resist the sheer urge to just burst out laughing.

"Oh, no! You're not my backup friend Rin! Don't berate yourself! All my friends are equally equal! But anyways, I needed to ask you for a favour! Please, you have to agree! See my cutest little cousin ever, Ryuto is coming to visit! Oh, have you seen him before? Or was it Mizki I showed his picture to? Anyway, I need you to help me take care of him, or to put it curtly, babysit him. I mean, he's only three and all! I need you to do that because," the girl took a deep breath,"well, uhh, my parents are kinda out that day, and I seriously promised Seewoo I'd teach him maths, you know how horrible he is with factorization* don't you? And I can't just break that promise and all, he's a really dear friend... And, yeah, so I need you to help me with that, pleeeease? I - "

"Whoah, whoah, hey, slow down, Gumi!" Rin laughed, settling onto her seat and placing her books on her table. Gumi inhaled deeply once more, and took her seat, which was in front of Rin. "But, hey, not to sound rude or anything, but... don't you usually ask Mizki for help for things like this?"

"Ahh, well, usually I do, I suppose." Gumi said thoughtfully. "But, well... she's kinda in a breakdown." She pointed to the direction of where her best friend, Mizki sat. Said usually energetic girl had her face buried in her hands against her table, weeping something along the lines of "Xion, whyyy...?"* and a few were crowded at her table, soothing the who-the-hell-knows-why miserable girl. "So I don't really want to ask her. Besides, the day I need the babysitting done is a Saturday; she usually has outings with her cousin that day. Oh, right, speaking of which - "

Rin let out a little laugh. "Hey, hey, slow down; I'm not sure, though, Gumi; I mean, not to insult your cousin - I'm talking about kiddies in general - they're a handful, y'know?"

"Rin! Please! You're my only only hope!" Gumi pleaded. "Please, please, please, please, please - oh, hi, Mikuo."

Just then, Rin's boyfriend, the teal-haired Hatsune Mikuo passed by, a sleepy look imprinted onto his face, hands stuck into his pockets lazily. He barely acknowledged Gumi's little greeting. He waved a little sloppily.

"Hey. You're not greeting me?" Rin asked, a smirk imprinted onto her face. Mikuo gave her a lazy look, and stuck out his tongue at her. She pouted childishly, and he gave a cheeky smile and a laugh.

"So what'cha pleading Rinny about, Gumi?" Mikuo asked, lazily leaning on Rin's table.

"Oh, just for her to help me watch over my little cousin," Gumi said, smiling.

"Gahaha! Sucks to be you." Mikuo laughed, to which Rin puffed her cheeks and pinched his left cheek. He let out a startled cry, attracting looks from others.

"Hmph. For the record, I didn't agree." Rin put in, earning an "ehh?!" from Gumi, and an apologeic look from Mikuo. "But..." she added, earning curious looks from both. "I've decided, Gumi, I'll help you."

"Whoopee!" Gumi cheered, leaning over the table to hug Rin affectionately. "Thank you so, so much!"

"Sucks to be you," Mikuo mumbled.

"And," Rin added, pulling Mikuo by his tie, to which Mikuo let out a little yelp and ended up staring straight into Rin's gleaming aqua eyes. And she said, in the most domineering way over her boyfriend as possible, "You. Are. Accompanying. Me."

"What! No!" Mikuo yelled, earning spiteful glares. He grinned apologetically, then turned back to the blonde. "Oh, no way am I babysitting with you!"

"Why not, my dear Mikuo?" Rin said, smiling a smile masking the evil grin of a devil. Mikuo flinched. "Oh, but you do know what is in store for you if you do not agree to my terms, hmm, Mikuo Hatsune...?"

"Ahh-umm-umm-I-I-R-Rinny... ehehe..." Mikuo grinned another silly grin, sweatdropping. "Ahh well s-sure, I'll accompany you... ehehehe..."

"Good! I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Rin smiled, and let go of Mikuo's tie. Mikuo gasped for air and backed away, huffing. "Okay then, Gumi, it's a deal. Me and Mikuo'll help you." She leaned back against her chair.

"Hmph." Mikuo shot Rin a small glare, to which Rin replied with a death glare, and Mikuo flinched. Rin, satisfied, sealed her eyes shut and placed her hands behind her head, humming a nonsense tune.

And all that while, Gumi merely smiled nervously, giggling lightly to herself at the somewhat comical display.

...

Evening. Five-thirty in the evening.

Rin stood in front of Gumi's house door - nothing too fancy of a house, a small double storey house - with her hands shoved into her pockets whilst munching on a Pocky. For this ocassion she wore a bluebell white blouse and jeans. She stood there, and... waited.

Reason being there was no way in hell she was going in without Mikuo being there with her.

Not that she was nervous, mind you - she was very aware Mikuo would, by any means, worm out of this little situation, even though nothing well awaited him by doing so. So she would wait. And wait. And...

She whipped out her phone in annoyance and rapidly typed a message to him, and sent it.

Rin-chan: Where the hell is ur butt? :(

It took a few minutes for her to recieve his reply.

Mikuo: Where? :/

It took Rin all her willpower not to pelt her phone onto the ground and vent out all her anger onto it. Before she managed to do anything, the front door opened, much to her surprise. Gumi stood at the front door, staring at Rin with a silly grin.

"Ha, I knew you'd wait for Mikuo before coming in. Saw you through the window. C'mon, you can wait inside." Gumi grabbed Rin's arm and yanked her in before she could have done anything.

Gumi's house was fairly simple: couch, stairs to the second floor, television, the works. But what took control of Rin's attention first is the television - "_Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play ... Time for teletubbies, time for teletubbies..." - _or rather the figure sitting in front of the television, hugging a giant plush green dinosaur.

"D'aww!" Rin couldn't help but coo and approach the boy. He had a head of short, green hair, and wore something resembling pyjamas with the same green dinosaur as the one he was hugging. She kneeled down and took the surprised boy into a hug. The cutest part was he actually returned the hug. "He's soooo cute! What's his name?"

Gumi laughed at the display she witnessed. "His name's Ryuto. I know, he's the cutest, right? Anyway, enough of that, you'll creep him out."

"O-Oh, sorry, sorry," Rin laughed, letting go of the little boy. She stood up and turned to Gumi. "So, what is it I have to take care of?"

"Oh! Umm... ah..." Gumi fumbled with her words. Footsteps came from the stairs, and a deep voice answered her question.

"You have to take care of his dinner - everything's already prepared - and just make sure he doesn't misbehave." A purple-haired male stepped into the living room, and - whoah, Rin thought smugly to herself - what a piece of eye candy! If only he would get out of that hoodie jacket he wore and strip shirtless. Down to his boxers would work too.

"O-Oh, nii-chan! Heh, heh... Rin, this is my brother." Gumi introduced. "His name's Gakupo."

The man nodded to Rin. "Pleasure." He turned to Gumi. "Can we leave now?"

"Ah! Sure." Gumi turned to Rin. "So-o-o, we'll be counting on you! No-one's coming back 'till late night. I'll send you a message before I get home. Nii-chan's spending a night at his friend's place."

"And your parents and his'?" Rin gestured to Ryuto.

"Oh, his parents'll be back next weekend." Gumi said sheepishly. "And our parent's anniversary is today. So they'll be back later than me, don't worry." She and her brother walked towards the door. "Well, thanks again! Bye-bye!"

"Oh! Um, bye..." Rin waved lightly as the two left the house, Gakupo nodding at her way and Gumi waving energetically. Soon the audible slam of the front door was heard. And, other than whatever was on television and Ryuto's squealing at the telly, there was silence.

Sighing, Rin plopped herself onto the couch, and brought out her phone once more. She realised there was a message from who else but Mikuo.

Mikuo: helloooooooo

Rin sighed once more, earning a look from Ryuto. She smiled sheepishly in reply, and he turned back to the telly. Thank goodness, she thought. Then she angrily typed Mikuo a message. Hmm... maybe she'd change Mikuo's contact name to Mikuo-baka. Perfect.

Rin-chan: Gumi's. Babysitting.

No more than thirty seconds later did Rin recieve a message.

Mikuo-baka: ill be there now

Hmm... no capitalisation and emoticon? Ha. That must mean he knows he is in deep, deep trouble. Sure enough, soon there was a fumbled knock on the door and shouting. "R-Rinny? You there?"

Rin moseyed towards the door and opened it, a smirk imprinted onto her face. "Hmm? Oh, Mikuo? What're you doing here?"

"Wh-Wh-I'm sorry, Rin!" Mikuo bowed immediately, apologising. Rin's smirk grew.

"Hmph. Maybe I can find it in my heart to forgive you... C'mon in, baka." Mikuo let out a huff of relief as his girlfriend allowed him in. He looked around, and almost immediately cooed.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Mikuo grinned at the boy whilst waving. Ryuto waved back with a cheeky grin. Rin couldn't help but giggle. "What's his name?"

"Ryuto." Rin answered, settling onto the couch, Mikuo doing the same beside her. They watched the show Ryuto was so mesmerised in for a moment - "Whoah! Teletubbies? I haven't watched this since forever!" Mikuo exclaimed - until Rin sighed loudly, this time the sigh going unnoticed by Ryuto. Mikuo looked at her oddly.

"What?" Rin asked upon noticing his gaze. Mikuo blinked.

"Um." For some reason he began to blush, prompting Rin to blush as well. "N-Nothing..."

"W-Wha - why are you blushing!" Rin demanded, scooting away from him on the couch. Mikuo raised his hands up in defense.

"Ahh-n-no... uhh.. it's just..." Mikuo's face turned even redder, if it was possible. "Umm... you look... pretty, Rin... That's all..."

Now it was Rin's face's turn to become an even deeper shade of red. "U-Uh... t-th-thanks." Then her tsundere side kicked in. "Y-You dummy!" She shoved a random pillow into the unsuspecting Mikuo's face. Mikuo let out a little yelp. "D-Don't say stuff like that out of the blue, you!"

"O-Oww... hey..." Mikuo whined. "I... I'm sorry..."

Now she felt like a jerk. "D-Don't apologise, you..." She crossed her arms, pouting, and turning towards the telly, no longer showing Teletubbies but Barney. "Hmph."

To her surprise, she felt a gentle yet forceful hand on her shoulder, said hand turning her to face Mikuo. Before she could have done anything or yell a "hey!" she felt the teal-haired male's lips upon hers.

That certainly took her by suprise. His lips felt slightly chapped upon hers, but, then again, who's perfect? For a split second she drowned in the kiss, then, snapping out of the trance when she heard a squeak from little Ryuto, she pulled away. She panted lightly, heat evident in her face, and as she stared into his teal eyes, her fingers involuntarily hovered over her lips, where Mikuo's was just a second ago.

"M... Mikuo..." she mumbled lightly, then flinched when he sat cross-legged on the couch and suddenly took an interest in his fingers.

"Umm... there. Happy? I... I apologised!" he stuttered, not daring to look into his girlfriend's eyes. "I... I hope you're happy..."

She stared at him for a few moments, then let out a little smile. "Mikuo..." She cupped his face in her right hand, and lifted it to let him look at her. "Mikuo..." She wanted to say, You dummy, I've already forgiven you, or, Of course I've forgiven you, Mikuo, after all you're my boyfriend, aren't you? And thank you, for the kiss...

...until she realised, how out of character that would have been for her. As much as she wanted to say those words, she found herself not being able to. Deep down she was just this vunerable coward, unable to do anything... what kind of girlfriend was she, really? She wasn't good enough for someone like Mikuo... Besides, she wasn't really good with words...

If she wasn't good with words... There was nothing to say.

So instead of saying anything...

Somewhat cautiously and nervously, she brought her face closer to his, and pressed her lips against his in a kiss. She parted a few seconds later.

"Dummy Mikuo..." she mumbled, smiling at him. He blinked at her. His eyes began to take a certain gleam. That made Rin nervous, and she scooted away, feigning embarassment. Inside she was thinking, what kind of look is he giving me?!

Soon enough she recieved her answer, as she found her face in his hands and his lips against hers once more.

"M-Mikuo - " she yelped, but her boyfriend took this as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She involuntarily let out a little moan as his tongue teased hers, her tongue responding against her free will. Her eyes shut with an odd sense of satisfaction, an odd sense of yearning she had never felt before. She felt as if she was entirely under his control.

"Mm... Mikuo..." she moaned. He parted the kiss, and she stared at the odd glint in his eyes - is she assuming rightly? Is that look...

...lust?

"Rin..." he said softly.

"What?" she asked bluntly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"...well, we're technically alone. And... uhh..." he fumbled with his words. "I was wondering if you want to..."

Rin didn't wait for him to finish. She flung her hands around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, an answer Mikuo registered as:

"If you're stuttering, I'm not waiting."

...

She wondered how this happened in the first place: her, Rin Kagamine, being stuck in her friend's Gumi's house with her boyfriend, Mikuo Hatsune, whilst babysitting said friend's young three-year-old cousin Ryuto, in such a... such a _suggestive _position.

Mikuo, atop her, his shirt off, revealing his slightly-toned chest, pinning her onto the sofa whilst kissing her, with his tongue twirling in dominance over hers, teasing, tempting. Her, moaning in ecstasy into his mouth, completely under his control. And, of course, cute, innocent little Ryuto, watching them whilst clutching onto his green stuffed dinosaur toy instead of watching whatever was on television.

"Nnhhh... M-Mikuo..." Rin moaned into his mouth, for some reason suddenly regaining her bearings on everything around her. "N...Not in front of R-Ryuto..."

"Forget the kid." he drawled somewhat lazily, shoving her blonde bangs away from her face. "He won't even know what we're doing."

"Mmmmph... Mi... kuo..."

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, his voice husky, sending a shiver down her spine. "You're gonna enjoy this.

...

"Gumi, Gumi."

"Yeah?" Gumi broke off her conversation with Mizki - something or another about gaming, typical Mizki - and turned to stare at her little cousin Ryuto, who held her left hand tightly as they strolled in the park, relaxed. "What is it, Ryuto?"

"Umm... about Mikuo-dummy and Rinny..." he mumbled. Mizki guffawed upon hearing what the boy called the two, nearly spilling the bubble tea she held. Gumi suppressed her laugh, merely smiling.

"Mm hmm, Ryuto?" she prompted. Ryuto stared at her with his wide, beady grass green eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course!" she cooed, bending down and lightly pinching his cheeks in an affectionate manner. "You can ask me anything, Ryuto."

"Cute kid," Mizki offhandedly remarked. Gumi grinned at her.

"Umm... okie. Mikuo-dummy and Rinny, they, ermm, did... this?"

To Gumi's surprise the little boy pressed his lips against hers and parted immediately. Gumi's face turned beet red, and Mizki stared, wide-eyed.

"Uhh..." Mizki mumbled. Gumi stared at the innocent boy, rigid for a moment, then regained her bearings.

"Umm. Alright." she said. Ryuto continued.

"I thought only mommy and daddy do that to you." he said, his innocence pure and radiating out of him like a bright light. "And they umm, took off their clothes, and Rinny was making a lot of sounds, like _ohhh _- "

A splash was heard, and the two turned to see Mizki, who dropped her drink - _intentionally_ - the poor thing splattered on the ground, what a waste, and it got on Mizki's jeans, with Mizki laughing shakily. She didn't seem to mind the spill on her jeans, more preoccupied with something else, staring daggers at Gumi, who felt she could melt under her gaze.

"Hey, y'know what, I dropped my drink." she laughed, earning an odd stare from the young boy. "Gumi, could you take me back home or something so I can get a change of clothes? Bring Ryuto too, of course." she tugged at Gumi's hand impatiently. "And I think it's time for him to _stay_ home."

Gumi caught Mizki's drift. "Yeah, y-yeah of course. C'mon Ryuto." she dragged the little kid along. "And no more questions."

"Okie..." Ryuto said without an objection.

On their walk home, Mizki leaned towards Gumi and said to her, with a half disgusted, half sneer-like look, "Cute kid, Gumi. Real cute kid."

"_Shut up._"

* * *

*Factorization: I'm referring to MYSELF! I suck at it and maths at general! D:

*"Xion, whyyy...?" This is a reference to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. No spoilers from me! ;)

* * *

A/N: Yeahh... as much as I want to write a lemon, I'm afraid it'll fall into wrong hands. So... I write... _this._

To be honest I'm sorta disappointed. I mean... uhm... yeah. But I think it's safe enough for the rating T, right? If it's not, please **inform me**.

Well, thanks for taking your time reading this. Bye :3


End file.
